


Trench Coated Dinosaurs And Reddie Edmanes

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dinosaurs, Distracted Musings, Failed Me for the last time, In trench coats, M/M, Probably in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Balem Abrasax knows there's something familiar about that lizard...





	Trench Coated Dinosaurs And Reddie Edmanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kithri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithri/gifts).



"No no no..." the dinosaur cried, over the whirring of the approaching blades.

The Sargorn. One of Earth's only exports as the planet was cleared for harvest. Genomgineered almost minimally from what Balem had heard. A few touches to their throats, a more prehensile tail than something intended as a counterweight should have permitted. A mercy really, compared to the changes that had been wrought on the Keepers. Their neutered bodies, for one, which would have made what Balem had planned for Tsalikin's execution rather impossible.

"LORD BALEM!"

Still, there was something strangely familiar about Mr Tsalikin. Balem Abrasax, reclining leisurely as he watched his subordinate's impending death, faintly remembered something about a birthday party. 

"IT WAS THE HUNTERS!"  
  
It couldn't have been his sister's, her fourteenth millennium had been tedious enough that Balem had given up and left early, barely a year into the celebrations. Her planet had been far too red, her feasts too small, and that tawdry shrine to mother had upset him deeply. No, it had been his brother's thirteenth millenium. The party had lasted the better part of a decade without growing tiresome.

"THEY BETRAYED YOU IN THE NAME OF YOUR SISTER!"

Ah! That was it. The night of the fifth year. Balem had been sampling a fine wine at the time, one of the few treasures his brother's meagre holdings had yielded. Titus had been talking to a Lycantant that as far as Balem could tell had been purchased purely for the scandal of it. That tawny furred tracker had been nibbling at the noble's neck.

_"Balem, you'd better not be saving yourself for mother." Titus said, his dog of a woman nibbling at his neck. Something of the pointed shape of her ears unnerved Balem far more than the way her hands were thrown about his brother's chest._

Mr Tsalikin had walked in and... there had been a remark? Something about prehensile tails or wings. The Sargorn had made that peculiar clicking sound in the back of his throat and then... Nothing. The rest of the evening was a stretch of black until Balem had woken up in a pool of the finest Abrasax with Titus, an unrobed Lycantant, and a young sargorn wearing only the ceremonial sash afforded to the chief of security. Well. Trying to remember the night before was bad enough the morning after. A few years was another matter entirely. They certainly hadn't done anything that untoward.

"PLEASE!"

_The sargorn was cold, profoundly so. Balem, mind still wandering bizarre realms from the effects of the wine, wondered if that was why they wore such thick coats even as he undid his subordinate's buttons. The chest beneath was bare, a soft and sagging underbelly that hung off the Sargon's frame in much the same way a basiliskant or an iguana's might. It was almost comical to see it like this. Enough to forget the height and musculature of the creature standing before him. The hulking reptile seized him by the arm, hard enough to bruise, hard enough that Balem had swooned, draping himself across the dinosaur's forearm._

Balem hadn't...

"MERCY MY LORD!"

_"Yes, Lord Balem," Tsalikin hissed sensually._

Balem actually had! There was almost a new level of novelty to this entirely. A rarity in this many millenia of life. It almost made Balem smile. As far as the Abrasax' reputation for hedonism went it was relatively tame. It would certainly explain how a lizard had found himself chief of security for what was the Abrasax family's most expensive holding. 

"MERCY!" the sargorn cried.

Oh yes, the impending dissection. Balem waved a hand as he sat down, and a painful death was commuted to... painful disintegration. Hmm. He could've sworn he'd made the gesture for "spare him", not the one for "swift and merciful end."


End file.
